riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dozer
Dozer is a four-piece stoner rock band from Borlänge, Sweden. Formed in 1995, they released 5 studio albums before falling into hiatus in 2009. The band reunited in 2012 to play DesertFest and have played sporadic dates since. History Formation Dozer was formed in Borlänge, Sweden on December 25th 1995.Rock Detector Dozer, first accessed 27th July 2015 In 1998 the band recorded and started to send out a demo, titled Universe 75.The Obelisk Duuude, Tapes! Dozer, Universe 75 Demo, first accessed 29th July 2015 Later in the year, they released their first of three splits with fellow Swedish stoner rock band Demon Cleaner through Molten Universe, titled Demon Cleaner vs. Dozer.Discogs Demon Cleaner Vs Dozer, first accessed 29th July 2015 On April 20th 1999, Dozer also released a split with Unida.Discogs The Best of Wayne-Gro / Coming Down the Mountain, first accessed 29th July 2015 Later in the year, they released the second and third of their splits with Demon Cleaner titled Hawaiian CottageDiscogs Hawaiian Cottage, first accessed 29th July 2015 and Domestic DudesDiscogs Domestic Dudes, first accessed 29th July 2015 respectively. In late 1999, Holappa formed another band, Greenleaf, which over the bands existence has included several members of Dozer.Greenleaf Facebook Info, first accessed 29th July 2015 First Studio Albums During the bands early years, they sent a demo tape to Man's Ruin Records, a label which, at the time, was highly influential and acclaimed throughout the stoner rock scene. The owner of the label, Frank Kozik, was personally impressed with Dozer's sound and gave them a contract to record their first studio album. On 25th April 2000 Dozer released this album, titled In The Tail of a Comet,Discogs In the Tail of a Comet, first accessed 29th July 2015 which is said to have been recorded for only $500. Dozer supported the album with a European tour alongside fellow Swedish stoner rock band Lowrider.Dozer Shows, first accessed 29th July 2015 On 26th February 2001, they released their second album, Madre de Dios, again via Man's Ruin,Discogs Madre de Dios, first accessed 29th July 2015 with a vinyl version released by Molten Universe.Discogs Madre de Dios (Vinyl), first accessed July 29th 2015 Soon after the release of Madre de Dios, Man's Ruin Records began to wind down operations/Discogs Man's Ruin Records, first accessed 29th July 2015 Dozer's first release after the demise of Man's Ruin was the 2001 split Sonic Reducer / El Cono del Encono with Argentinian band Los Natas via Black Juju Records. Dozer's half of the split was a cover of 'Sonic Reducer' by The Dead Boys. All That is Heavy Los Natas / Dozer Split, first accessed 29th July 2015 In 2003, Dozer released their third album, Call It Conspiracy via Molten Universe. The album was produced by Chips Kiesbye, a well known Swedish producer.Discogs Call It Conspiracy, first accessed 29th July 2015 After the release of their third album, Bäckwall left the band, and was replaced on drums by Karl Daniel Lidén of Demon Cleaner and Greenleaf. The band released the track 'Rising' as a single later in 2003, and produced a video for the song.Dozer Music - Youtube Rising, first accessed 29th July 2015 In 2004 Dozer released the Star by Star split with Giants of ScienceDozer Star by Star, first accessed 29th July 2015 and also played their first American and Australian shows in May and June of the year. Later Years, Hiatus and Return Dozer's fourth album came on 24th January 2005 in the form of Through the Eyes of Heathens, released via Small Stone Records (CD)Discogs Through the Eyes of Heathens CD, first accessed 29th July 2015 and Molten Universe (vinyl).Discogs Through the Eyes of Heathens Vinyl, first accessed 29th July 2015 The album was recorded at the Seawolf Studios in Helsinki, Finland. The track 'Until Man Exists No More' features vocals by Mastodon's Troy Sanders. In the early months of 2006, Lidén left the band and was replaced on drums by Olle Mårthans. In 2007 they released a split with Brain Police, titled Exoskeleton, via Molten Universe.Dozer Exeskeleton, first accessed 29th July 2015 Dozer's fifth album, Beyond Colossal, was released in the late months of 2008 via Small Stone. The album was recorded and mixed by former drummer, Lidén.Discogs Beyond Colossal, first accessed 29th July 2015 The album featured guest vocals by Neil Fallon of Clutch on the tracks 'Empire's End' and 'Two Coins for Eyes', and also featured organist Jocke Åslund on the track 'Bound for Greatness'. The band followed it up with a short European tour. On 13th November 2009, Dozer played The Rockhouse in Borlänge, Sweden, it was thought at the time to be their last ever show as the band went on an indefinite hiatus due to vocalist Fredrik Nordin taking up his studies. In the time prior to their hiatus, Dozer had toured frequently, playing over 300 shows across the world and sharing the stage with bands such as Clutch, Lowrider, Mastodon, Nebula, Unida and Spiritual Beggars. During their hiatus, many of the band played with Greenleaf. On 21 November 2012, Dozer confirmed via their website that they were reuniting, with three shows booked.Dozer Latest News, first accessed 29th July 2015 The first of these shows took place on December 21st 2012 at Restaurang Liljan, in Borlänge, Sweden. The other two shows were at DesertFest Berlin and DesertFest London respectively in April of 2013. The reunion was initially orchestrated by Reece Tee, one of the main organisers of Desertfest London.The Heavy Chronicles Behind the scenes of DESERTFEST LONDON with Reece Tee, promoter of the festival, first accessed 29th July 2015 Just prior to their shows at the DesertFest events, the band released a split 7" single with NYFM.Discogs NYFM / Dozer, first accessed 29th July 2015 On 26th July 2013, they released a series of pre-production demos from the Through the Eyes of Heathens sessions as an EP titled Vultures.Discogs Vultures, first accessed 29th July 2015 In 2014, the band played a date in London, with Lowrider and Steak, as well as Hellfest and Up in Smoke Festival. They are also set to play DesertFest Antwerp in October 2015.DesertFest Belgium Facebook We are happy..., first accessed 29th July 2015 Discography Studio Albums *In the Tail of a Comet (2000) *Madre de Dios (2001) *Call It Conspiracy (2003) *Through the Eyes of Heathens (2005) *Beyond Colossal (2008) Extended Plays *Vultures (2013) Splits *Demon Cleaner vs. Dozer (1998) with Demon Cleaner *Hawaiian Cottage (1999) with Demon Cleaner *Domestic Dudes (1999) with Demon Cleaner *The Best of Wayne-Gro / Coming Down the Mountain (1999) with Unida *Sonic Reducer / El Cono del Encono (2001) with Los Natas *Star by Star (2004) with Giants of Science *Exoskeleton (2007) with Brain Police *NYMF / Dozer (2013) with NYFM Demos *Universe 75 (1998) Personnel Current Members *'Fredrik Nordin' vocals, rhythm guitar (1995-2009, 2013-present) *'Tommi Holappa' lead guitar (1995-2009, 2013-present) *'Johan Rockner' bass (1995-2009, 2013-present) *'Olle "Bull" Mårthans' drums (2006-2009, 2013-present) Former Members *Magnus Larsson bass (1995-1997) *Erik Bäckwall drums (1995-2003) *Karl Daniel Lidén drums (2003-2006) External Links *Official Website *Facebook *Youtube References Category:Band Category:Borlänge Category:Sweden Category:Dozer Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal